ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
100% drops from NM's
This is a list of all the NM's, their zones, levels, and the mobs 100% drop item. I did this at work so I had to use a auto-translation website to get around the security here so some spelling and such my be off. Feel free to add to the list or correct it when needed. Levels 1-20 9-10 South Gustaberg - Bubbly Bernie - Steam Clock 9-10 East Sarutabaruta - Spiny Spipi - Silk Thread (1-3) 10-15 West Ronfaure - Fungus Beetle - Clipeus 11-12 South Gustaberg - Carnero - Katayama 12 West Sarutabaruta - Nunyenunc - Pilgrim's Wand 12-15 East Ronfaure - Swamfisk - Gelong Staff 14 Konschtat Highlands - Haty - Rogetsurin 14 Tahrongi Canyon - Yara Ma Yha Who - Fasting Ring 16 Giddeus - Zhuu Buxu the Silent - Parana Shield Levels 21-40 23-25 Outer Horutoto Ruins - Doppelganger Dio - Revival Tree Root 23-25 Outer Horutoto Ruins - Doppelganger Gog - Revival Tree Root 24-25 Dangruf Wadi - Chocoboleech - Gassan 30-75 La Theine Plateau - Goblin Archaeologist - Gold Beastcoin 30-75 Konschtat Highlands - Goblin Archaeologist - Gold Beastcoin 30-75 Tahrongi Canyon - Goblin Archaeologist - Gold Beastcoin 37-39 Korroloka Tunnel - Dame Blanche - Sarcenet Cloth (1-4) 39-40 Sea Serpent Grotto - Masan - Pigeon's Blood Ruby 39-40 Sea Serpent Grotto - Namtar - Bone Chip (1-2), Namtar Bone Levels 41-60 42-44 Ordelle's Caves - Morbolger - Morbolger Vine 45 Crawlers' Nest - Guardian Crawler - Rolanberry 881 45-47 Beadeaux De'Vyu Headhunter - Quadav Charm 45-47 Eastern Altepa Desert - Dune Widow - Spider Web (1-3) 48 Sea Serpent Grotto - Seww the Squidlimbed - Mermaid Tail 50 Crawlers' Nest - Drone Crawler - Rolanberry 874 50-51 Misareaux Coast - Odqan - Cluster Core 51-52 Batallia Downs - Ahtu - Engraved Key 55-56 La Theine Plateau - Bloodtear Baldurf - Lumbering Horn 55-56 Konschtat Highlands - Steelfleece Baldarich - Rampaging Horn 55 Jugner Forest - King Arthro - Magic Cuisses, Vile Elixir, Reraiser 55 Sauromugue Champaign - Roc - Crimson Blade, Reraiser, Elixir 55-59 Gustav Tunnel - Goblinsavior Heronox - Goblin Helm, Goblin Mail, Gold Beastcoin 56-59 Western Altepa Desert - Cactuar Cantautor - Cactuar Needle x2, Cactus Stems 56-61 Sanctuary of Zi'Tah - Keeper of Halidom - Boyahda Moss x2, Tree Cuttings 58 Rolanberry Fields - Simurgh - Arcana Breaker, Reraiser, Vile Elixir 59-60 Temple of Uggalepih - Flauros - Flauros Whisker 60-62 Quicksand Caves - Tribunus VII-I - Antican Pauldron Levels 61-80 62 Fei'Yin - Goliath - Granite 62 Sea Serpent Grotto - Sea Hog - Southern Pearl 62 Temple of Uggalepih - Death from Above - Hornetneedle 64 Crawlers' Nest - Queen Crawler - Rolanberry 864 64 Crawlers' Nest - Matron Crawler - Rolanberry 864 65-66 Temple of Uggalepih - Sozu Rogberry - Thief's Knife 66 Onzozo - Hellion - A l'Outrance 66 Kuftal Tunnel - Amemet - Amemet Skin (1-4) 66-68 Temple of Uggalepih - Sacrificial Goblet - Charging Shield 68 Crawlers' Nest - Awd Goggie - Royal Jelly 69 Kuftal Tunnel - Arachne - Arachne Web 69-71 Boyahda Tree - Aquarius - Fransisca 70 Bostaunieux Oubliette - Shii - Sukesada 70 Quicksand Caves - Diamond Daig - Protecting Bangles 70-75 Gustav Tunnel - Wyvernpoacher Drachlox - Goblin Armor, Goblin Mask, Gold Beastcoin 70 Temple of Uggalepih - Crimson-toothed Pawberry - Carbuncle Mitts 71 Bostaunieux Oubliette - Bloodsucker - Pigeon's Blood Ruby 71 Davoi - Dirtyhanded Gochakzuk - Curse Wand x2 73-76 Ifrit's Cauldron - Tyrannic Tunnok - Lohar 74-76 Onzozo - Ose - Ose Whisker 75 Monastic Cavern - Orcish Overlord - Gold Orcmask, Paladin's Testimony, Platinum Beastcoin 78-80 Boyahda Tree - Ancient Goobbue - Boyahda Moss, Tree Cuttings, Great Boyahda Moss 79 The Garden of Ru'Hmet - Jailer of Fortitude - Fortitude Axe, Second Virtue 80-81 Kuftal Tunnel - Pelican - Astral Aspis 80-81 Sea Serpent Grotto - Charybdis - Joyeuse 80-81 Ifrit's Cauldron - Bomb Queen - Bomb Queen Ring 80-82 Quicksand Caves - Sabotender Bailarina - Dune Boots 80-82 Ru'Aun Gardens - Despot - Gem of the West 80-82 Gustav Tunnel - Ungur - Ungur Boomerang Levels 81 + 82 Ve'Lugannon Palace - Steam Cleaner - Gem of the East 83 Al'Taieu - Jailer of Love - Love Halberd 83-85 Ve'Lugannon Palace - Zipacna - Gem of the North 83-85 Ru'Avitau - Faust - Summerstone 84 Al'Taieu - Jailer of Hope - Hope Staff, Fifth Virtue 84-86 Bibiki Bay - Shen - Reverend Mail 84 Lufaise Meadows - Kurrea - Galliard Trousers 85 Ifrit's Cauldron - Ash Dragon - Dragon Talon 85 Mount Zhayolm - Cerberus - Cerberus Claw x2, Cerberus Hide, Cerberus Meat 85 Qulun Dome - Za'Dha Adamantking - White Mage's Testimony 85 Castle Oztroja - Tzee Xicu the Manifest - Summoner's Testimony 85-87 Ru'Avitau - Ullikummi - Autumnstone 85 Ru'Avitau - Olla Grande - Winterstone 85 Den of Rancor - Hakutaku - Optical Hat 85 Al'Taieu - Jailer of Justice - Justice Sword, Fourth Virtue 85 Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi - Jailer of Temperance - Temperance Axe, First Virtue 85 The Garden of Ru'Hmet - Jailer of Faith - Faith Baghnakhs, Third Virtue 88-90 Ru'Aun Gardens - Genbu - Seal of Genbu, Arctic Wind 88-90 Ru'Aun Gardens - Byakko - Seal of Byakko, Zephyr 88-90 Ru'Aun Gardens - Seiryu - Seal of Seiryu, East Wind 88-90 Ru'Aun Gardens - Suzaku - Seal of Suzaku, Antarctic Wind 95 King Ranperre's Tomb - Vrtra - Cashmere Thread x2, Cashmere Wool x2 Created by Amberly of Unicorn